


Enemigos íntimos

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga asintió con una sonrisa, desde que el Phoenix había llegado al santuario, especulaciones sobre su estadía en el lugar surgieron entre los Santos, y aunque nadie se lo preguntó era evidente que el Santo de Bronce buscaba escapar de algo o de alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemigos íntimos

Dio la vuelta para ver si de esa forma podía conciliar el sueño tan escurridizo, se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas soltando un suspiro de indignación, por ultimo tomó la almohada para cubrirse los oídos, quizás así podría evitar escuchar aquellos gemidos masculinos que surgían desde la habitación de su hermano y que retumbaban en el templo; pero todo fue en vano.

  
Tuvo que reconocer que en esa ocasión no pudo adivinar quién era el amante de turno. No eran los gemidos habituales que Saga lograba arrancarles a sus "víctimas". Por lo menos, pensó Kanon descartando la posibilidad de dormir, tendría con qué entretenerse mientras intentaba adivinar.  
  
Cuando a la mañana despertó (o mejor dicho: al mediodía) su gran duda fue disuelta, y no es que hubiese matado por saberlo, pero el comportamiento de su hermano ameritaba prestarle atención. Aunque el mismo General Marina prefería no ahondar demasiado en los motivos, quizás por conocerlos en el fondo.

  
Fue el mismo Saga quien reveló el nombre de su amante, cuando su hermano le hizo compañía en el desayuno, sin que este siquiera le hubiese preguntado. Comenzó a comentar sobre lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior.

  
Cuando escuchó ese particular nombre salir de la boca de Géminis, el gemelo menor no pudo evitar atragantarse con el té.  
  
—¿I-Ikki?  
  
Saga solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, desde que el Phoenix había llegado al santuario, especulaciones sobre su estadía en el lugar surgieron entre los Santos, y aunque nadie se lo preguntó era evidente que el Santo de Bronce buscaba escapar de algo o de alguien. El misterio nunca había sido revelado, tal vez porque nunca se lo preguntaron directamente al mismo Ikki.  
  
—No te das una idea, hermanito —comentó orgulloso, haciendo una breve pausa para beber el café— lo estrecho y puto que resultó ser el indomable Phoenix.  
—¿No está un poco chico para ti? —investigó el General realizando una mueca de desagrado.  
—No... —Géminis dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa— serán... ¿trece años? Doce u once como mucho, además ya casi es mayor de edad.  
  
Ese "casi" profesado con descuido le arrancó una risa fugaz a Kanon.  
  
—El poderoso Phoenix —continuó Géminis con energía, poniéndose de pie para llevar la taza a la cocina —resultó ser más dócil que una muñequita de porcelana —gritó desde lejos.  
  
Kanon solo frunció la frente. El comportamiento de su gemelo le preocupaba y le cansaba, sobre todo porque en un lugar tan chico como lo era el Santuario, era fácil iniciar rumores y peleas entre los Santos. Y Saga, por algún motivo, era siempre el protagonista.  
  
Acaso, ¿se había cansado de jugar con el gatito del Santuario? O mejor dicho, cambió de gatito, sustituyéndolo por un cachorrito, pues si mal no recordaba, el Phoenix se encontraba bajo el tutelaje de Aioria.

   
Pudo sentir, hasta palpar y oler, la futura "Guerra Santa" que se avecinaba.

  
Sin embargo había una verdad, y esa era que todos ya eran adultos, por ende cada uno debía hacerse cargo de la parte que le tocaba, pero en su interior Kanon supo que esta vez era distinto, pues el Phoenix no dejaba de ser un adolescente en el fondo. No aprobó la conducta inmoral de su hermano, pero tampoco la reprochó a viva voz, de hecho dejó el tema de lado sin darle mayor importancia.  
  
…  
  
Esa misma tarde Kanon se encontraba quitando el polvo de la salida del tercer Templo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer siendo hospedado en un lugar que no le correspondía, al menos no por entero. Una figura se vislumbró a lo lejos, caminando hasta donde se encontraba el General, Ikki pasó a su lado sin siquiera reparar en él o sin saludarlo al menos por cortesía. Vestía con un traje típico griego, parecido al que llevaba Kanon solo que en vez de celeste era de color ocre.  
  
—Si buscas a mi hermano —Las palabras del gemelo lograron que el invasor frenara su paso para prestar atención —no está, bajó al pueblo —Siguió barriendo con suma calma.  
—Dile... —murmuró el Phoenix tomando aire— que mueva su pesado trasero hasta el templo de Leo, porque no pienso volver —Le molestaba, de sobremanera, que lo citara para luego dejarlo plantado. ¿Quién se creía Saga?  
—Se lo diré.  
  
El Santo de Bronce dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado. El General no se distrajo de su tarea, en cuanto lo vio a su hermano le citó textualmente las palabras del menor arrancándole una media sonrisa irónica.

  
Esa misma noche, cuando Géminis llegó, le pidió a su gemelo que se encerrase en su cuarto y que no saliera de allí porque tendría visitas.  
  
—¿Ese pendejo otra vez? —Kanon frunció el ceño; parecía molesto, aunque en verdad no lo estaba. O tal vez sí, por la petición del mayor. Porque aunque no era su Templo y no tenía tantos derechos, al menos se sentía capaz de exigir usar el baño en caso de necesitarlo.  
— _Ajá_... por eso, quédate en tu cuarto, ¿sí?  
  
El General cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos, lanzó un suspiro, elevó las cejas... Y finalmente asintió ¿Qué más daba? Era la casa de su hermano mayor. Y así lo hizo, otra noche más sin poder conciliar el sueño, ¡pues sí que el Phoenix tenía pulmones!; ni hablar de Saga, con su potente voz, vociferando un sinfín de palabras obscenas, con un gran repertorio y en dos idiomas: griego y japonés. Eso era talento.

  
Sin embargo esa noche las cosas no terminaron como solían terminar, por lo menos no con el Phoenix, ya que a media madrugada el General se incorporó en la cama y, curioso, acercó la oreja a la puerta, pues los gritos del muchachito no eran precisamente de gozo. Cuando escuchó los insultos comprendió que estaban peleando.  
  
—¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto! ¡No tienes derecho! —recriminaba el Phoenix logrando que el General prestase más atención a la discusión.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
—Tranquilízate, pendejo... o dejo de follarte.  
  
En su cuarto, Kanon soltó un ¡ _Ja_! de indignación, ¿hasta dónde llegaba el narcisismo y ego de su hermano?  
  
—¡Eres un idiota, Saga! ¡Te crees la gran cosa, pero no eres más que un pedazo de mierda!  
—Ve a llorar al puerto.  
—¡No me pongas las manos encima! ¡Saga!  
—¡Vete de aquí, pendejo de mierda!  
—¡Me iré! ¡Sí! —aseguró Ikki con energía— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!  
  
Lo siguiente que escuchó Kanon fue un golpe seco que lo puso en alerta, luego el quejido de Ikki y otro golpe seco. No supo concretamente por qué, pero salió del cuarto; su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, como si de un impulso se tratara, y caminó hasta la sala en donde su hermano, insultaba por lo bajo y arrojaba algunas prendas. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y después se encaminó a su habitación.

  
El General abrió la misma abertura y gracias a la luz de la luna nueva pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo del Phoenix, quien afanoso comenzaba a juntar las ropas para vestirse y largarse cuanto antes de allí. El gemelo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue con algo de burla.  
  
—¿Necesitas una mano, Ikki? —Escondió esa sonrisa que pugnaba por salir, recordando la batalla contra Hades— No, creo que un hombre como tú no aceptaría mi ayuda.  
—¡Púdrete en el infierno junto a la mierda que tiene por hermano! —exclamó el Santo de Bronce fuera de sí.  
  
Recién entonces Kanon cayó en la cuenta, y la sonrisa socarrona se borró de sus labios, en especial cuando vio unas nítidas lágrimas descender por las mejillas del poderoso Phoenix. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado su querido y adorado gemelo con el menor? Era evidente que de alguna forma, que no lograba comprender en ese momento, lo estaba lastimando.

  
Ikki no tardó demasiado en vestirse y mandarse a mudar. Sin nada más que hacer allí el General volvió al Templo para ir hasta su cuarto y tratar de dormir, pero por más que lo intentó, a pesar de tener la tranquilidad de no escuchar a dos personas _matándose_ en una cama, no pudo... La imagen de un joven desequilibrado emocionalmente lo acosó durante toda la noche.  
  
…  
  
Kanon no intentó averiguar qué había pasado esa noche entre Ikki y su hermano, tampoco este le mencionó algo al respecto en los días venideros. Pasó la semana, sin que el General le hubiese dedicado un solo pensamiento de más al Phoenix, sin embargo el destino quiso que se volvieran a encontrar de la manera menos esperada.

  
El gemelo se paseaba con paso lento por el coliseo, con el fin de bajar al pueblo y hacer las compras que Saga le había encomendado, cuando una figura reposada en el suelo le llamó la atención, como era algo común en ese sitio ver guerreros heridos por los entrenamientos no se hubiera detenido, pero al reconocer que ese sujeto inconsciente era el mismísimo muchacho de pelo azul, protagonista de la disputa con su hermano, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó hasta él.  
  
—Ikki —Lo llamó, cacheteándolo con firmeza en la mejilla—, reacciona, niño... ¡Ikki!  
  
Kanon observó a los costados, pero no había más que jóvenes aprendices en aquel arenoso lugar, ningún Dorado ni nadie que le indicara que ese jovencito se había enfrentado con alguien dando por resultado ese estado lamentable. Notó que las heridas ocasionadas en el cuerpo magullado eran producto de alguien con mayor nivel, y por consecuente el daño era considerable, tomó la decisión de cargarlo para hacerlo descansar en el templo de Leo.

  
Sin embargo su intuición le dictó que quizás lo mejor era detenerse antes, en el templo de Géminis y atenderlo allí, la excusa era para evitar que su estado empeorase. Lo recostó en el sillón restándole importancia a la sangre que sus heridas emanaban y ensuciaban el tapizado marrón, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y con una pericia propia de un guerrero curó de manera externa las heridas del Phoenix.

  
Se quedó a su lado, contemplando su aspecto, notando que no corría un serio peligro. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo adivinar quien había sido capaz de lastimarlo tanto. Un nombre se cruzó por su mente, pero no lo creyó a Saga capaz de dejarlo en aquel estado.  
  
El chico se quejó acomodándose con dificultad en el amplio sillón de tres cuerpos.

—Por fin abres los ojos.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —Ikki posó la mirada en el gemelo, por un instante creyó que se encontraba frente a Saga, pero al reconocer al menor permitió que sus músculos tensos se relajaran.  
—Géminis —respondió escuetamente el general—; te encontré en el coliseo, inconsciente y herido.  
—Maldito Aioria —susurró el Santo de Bronce entre dientes e intentó ponerse de costado ayudándose con el brazo derecho, pero una mueca de dolor dejó en evidencia que aun no se recuperaba del todo.  
—¿Aioria? —Kanon elevó una ceja.  
—Estábamos entrenando —Soltó un quejido apagado de dolor.  
—Entrenando —pronunció el mayor negando con incredulidad—; me parece que fue algo más que un entrenamiento.  
  
Cualquiera diría que se trató, más bien, de una pelea a muerte. Ikki no era un Santo cualquiera, eso muchos lo tenían bien en claro, sobre todo el mismísimo Kanon quien había combatido contra él, tiempo atrás, descubriendo el poder que poseía el Phoenix, en el presente acrecentado por la experiencia adquirida con cada batalla.

  
Sin embargo, así como estaba cien por ciento seguro de las habilidades del menor, también lo estaba de Leo. Por eso no le pareció, en ese momento, tan descabellada la posibilidad de que en un encuentro de dos colosales, el resultado terminase siendo el que sus ojos presenciaban.  
  
—Por un segundo creí que había sido mi hermano —confesó el general poniéndose de pie.  
—¿Saga? —preguntó, como si no supiera quién era el hermano del griego. Soltó un gesto algo gracioso— No tiene los huevos suficientes para enfrentarme —fanfarroneó escondiendo la mirada. Ese nombre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta—. Me iré, no tengo nada que hacer en este templo —sentenció y trató de pararse. Con extrema dificultad, aun adolorido, lo hizo, pero Kanon frenó su partida pronunciando su nombre.  
  
—Ikki...  
  
El aludido, con una mano en el estómago conteniendo las tripas que quería vomitar, se quedó en el lugar, dándole la espalda, pero prestándole atención.  
  
—Trata... trata de no involucrarte demasiado con mi hermano.  
  
Ikki cerró los ojos unos segundos al mismo tiempo que lanzó una risa algo forzada.  
  
—Ya es un poco tarde para eso —con paso lento a causa de las heridas siguió su camino, pero antes de desaparecer del todo soltó un "gracias" que apenas alcanzó a oír el mayor.  
  
¿Ya era tarde? Kanon sonrió con melancolía, supo lo que significaban esas palabras. Cuando él quiso darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había involucrado con Milo, ya había sido demasiado tarde: Saga había hecho su parte y Aioria también. No los culpó a ninguno de los dos porque supo que la culpa la había tenido su propia debilidad, por no haber luchado, como hubiera correspondido, por el escorpión. "Ya es demasiado tarde", se había dicho en esa ocasión.  
  
…  
  
Esa misma noche Saga volvió muy tarde y Kanon al cenar solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar bien sus palabras, por eso, cuando su hermano llegó con un paso siempre apresurado, el General buscó la manera de que le prestara atención, ya que en apariencias el gemelo mayor pensaba volver a salir.  
  
—Saga, ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz a Ikki? —preguntó, aunque fue más una sugerencia.  
—Das por hecho que le estoy haciendo "algo" al pendejo.  
—Me doy cuenta por tu forma de llamarlo...  
—Acaso ¿no es un pendejo? —se burló Saga, divertido.  
—Por eso mismo, porque es un "pendejo" —remarcó la palabra—, no juegues con él. No es Milo.  
  
Al oír ese nombre el rostro jocoso de Géminis varió de manera abrupta a uno de enojo. Furioso tomó por la camiseta a su hermano menor, jalándolo hasta donde se encontraba, observándolo con ojos que desprendían ira y los labios apretados.  
  
—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer... a ti no te importa —Lo último dicho por el mayor fue una afirmación que hasta el presente le dolía.  
—No es cierto —Kanon tembló apenas ante esas palabras.  
—¡Ja! ¡¿Qué carajo te importa Ikki?! ¡Acaso ¿te importa alguien?! —cuestionó y Kanon hubiera respondido "tú" de no saber lo que esa expresión causaría en su hermano, por eso guardó silencio—. Si no te gusta como hago las cosas te puedes mandar a mudar, nadie te pide que metas tus narices en asuntos que no te incumben —Terminó de decir eso y se colocó colonia en el cuello dejando el frasco con violencia sobre el buró.  
—Lo sé... —exclamó Kanon— sé que no estoy en mi puto derecho de decir o hacer nada... ¡Sé que no debería estar aquí! —Ahora el enojado era él.  
  
Los ojos de Saga temblaron de furia y tristeza, no pudo ni quiso decirle a su hermano que se largase de allí, aunque en su orgullo le hubiese gustado gritárselo en el rostro. Sin embargo fue el mismo Kanon quien, insultando por lo bajo, se alejó del Templo de su gemelo cuesta abajo.

  
Géminis no lo detuvo, y el General atravesó Tauro y Aries hasta llegar a los acantilados que rodeaban el coliseo. Necesitaba estar solo y alejado del único hombre que le generaba tantos sentimientos ambiguos: por un lado lo amaba, tanto como se le puede amar a un hermano, pero por el otro le odiaba, tanto como se le puede odiar a una persona que resulta ser el espejo de uno mismo.  
  
Se sentó sobre una roca, pateando algunas piedras con furia que cayeron por el barranco; cuando logró tranquilizarse respiró profundo y posó la mirada sobre la luna nueva, cambió de posición y notó que a lo lejos una figura lo observaba. Ikki hubiera tomado otro camino para evitar cruzarse con alguien, pero eso implicaba arrojarse por el acantilado, así que sin opciones se acercó al general.  
  
—¿Tomando fresco? —bromeó el Phoenix.  
—Por lo visto tú también.  
—Por tu cara diría que estás huyendo.  
—¿Huyendo? —Kanon elevó las cejas.  
—Sí... Asesinaste a alguien y huiste. ¿Es eso?  
  
Aunque lo dicho era de nuevo en son de burla, el General se lo tomó algo personal.  
  
—Es algo que tranquilamente se puede esperar de mí —bajó la vista al suelo y notó pocos segundos después que Ikki, misteriosamente, se sentaba a su lado.  
  
Y no es que el Phoenix fuera alguien, precisamente, “sociable”, pero quizás esa noche en particular se vio en la necesidad de tener un poco de compañía.  
  
—Era broma, Dragón Marino —agregó para restar dudas.  
—El que parece huir de algo o alguien eres tú —contraatacó el General mirando con curiosidad al menor.  
—Digamos que... no tengo a donde ir, al menos esta noche.  
—¿Aioria te corrió? —Kanon se aguantó la risa.  
—No somos precisamente amigos, como lo has comprobado hoy.  
  
Entonces el griego lo recordó, por un insignificante momento lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
—Lo entiendo.  
—¿Y tú?  
—Yo estoy casi igual... —respondió Kanon —solo que yo realmente no tengo un lugar a donde ir.  
  
Hubo mucho más detrás de esas simples palabras, pero el Phoenix no era una persona de preguntar u hondar demasiado en la vida de los demás, por eso guardó silencio, y también por eso, el General continuó hablando.  
  
—Igual... no me refería solo a Leo —ante el mutismo del otro, agregó—: no entiendo para qué te quedas aquí teniendo un lugar a donde ir.  
—No lo tengo. —Aquello sorprendió al gemelo; se sentía algo astuto por ir adivinando poco a poco las razones del menor que lo llevaron a terminar allí—. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas —murmuró Ikki—; sin embargo ya no tengo a donde ir.  
—¿Qué pasó en Japón? —No lo resistió más, era algo propio de su signo: ahogarse en la curiosidad.  
—Metí la pata... eso es todo.  
  
El General notó la sonrisa forzada, contrastaba notablemente con el agobio que desprendían esos ojos grises, apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna.  
  
—¿Metiste la pata? —investigó Kanon con el fin de animarlo a confesarse. Debía aprovechar que el Phoenix se encontraba más elocuente de lo que había sido en toda su vida.  
—Pues sí... lastimé a Hyoga —Guardó silencio, pronunciar ese nombre lo estremeció—; pero no es mi culpa —Se defendió con energía— que el pony tenga un culo tan apetecible.  
  
Kanon rompió a reír por la expresión del Santo de Bronce aunque este no lo hizo, no era algo que le causara gracia o diversión.  
  
—Bueno, niño... no es tan terrible. Son cosas que suceden, pero que tienen solución si se hablan.  
—No, sé que no es tan terrible —Cerró los ojos y elevó las cejas—, para mí no, pero para el Cisne y los demás sí.  
  
¿Qué decir? Supo lo que su actitud había ocasionado, supo lo cobarde que había sido huyendo de la mansión de aquella forma, pero no pudo... No pudo afrontar la situación. Saber que él era el causante de una ruptura en la estrecha relación que siempre tuvieron los cinco, le sobrepasó.

  
Él era el "hermano mayor", él era quien supuestamente iba a cuidar de todos y velar por la seguridad de los menores, y todo por una simple calentura, todo por una entupida mentira. No solo lastimó al ruso, no solo decepcionó a su hermano de sangre, no solo lastimó a Seiya con su mentira, sino que aun peor se había ido sin dar explicaciones y se preguntaba, sentado allí junto al General de Poseidón, si Hyoga realmente le creyó cuando le dijo que la culpa no había sido del Pegasus sino de él. Quizás Seiya había muerto en manos de un furioso Cisne, no tenía forma de saberlo.  
  
—Me refería a que no es un motivo suficiente para que lo dejes todo.  
—No fue solo eso —contradijo Ikki—; fueron muchas cosas, lo cierto es que alguien como yo no tiene nada que hacer entre ellos cuatro... Solo traigo tristeza, malos recuerdos y discordia.  
  
Kanon sonrió, porque en el fondo él siempre se sintió así, aun más en el presente y viviendo en el Santuario. ¿Cuántas lágrimas y cuánta sangre corrieron por su culpa? ¿Cuánta tristeza, cuánto daño había ocasionado?  
  
—Ellos están mejor sin mí —finalizó el Phoenix.  
—Por lo que veo —pronunció el mayor poniéndose de pie —ya estás mucho mejor de tus heridas —El otro solo asintió—. Sanas rápido.  
—No fue nada —minimizó.  
—Fue bueno hablar contigo —reconoció el General dando la vuelta con desgano—. Nunca te imaginé tan conversador.  
—¿Has visto como tu hermano cambia a las personas? —bromeó Ikki, riendo apenas.  
—Créeme que lo sé —antes de irse del todo frenó su paso para investigar—; ¿tú qué harás?  
—Supongo que me quedaré un rato más aquí.  
  
Sin nada más que hacer, el griego se fue dejándolo al otro solo. Aunque el Phoenix aparentaba tener una madurez que no iba acorde a su edad, comprendió que no dejaba de ser un muchachito confundido, algo perdido o desorientado, pero en el fondo consciente de quien era en realidad.

  
Gracias a la corta conversación que había tenido con un antiguo enemigo, Ikki llegó a una escalofriante revelación: que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, se moría de ganas por estar en Japón junto a sus amigos. Aunque cobardemente y por el bien de todos, se había alejado, comprendía que necesitaba hablarlo, enmendar su error, y eso implicaba volver de nuevo.

  
No estaba preparado, aún, para hacerlo. Había algunas cuestiones que le quedaban por resolver en su interior, y cuando se sentía así de perdido, recurría al exilio, para ver si de esa forma encontraba las respuestas.  
  
…

 

Fueron solo dos noches después que le tomó a Ikki decidir de ir detrás de esas "respuestas". Se presentó en el templo de Saga asombrando a Kanon.  
  
—Mi hermano no está.  
—Lo sé. Está follando en Leo. Con Leo —agregó el Phoenix realizando un gesto de asentimiento y resignación con la cabeza.  
  
El General soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. ¿Qué buscaba su hermano con Aioria? Lo supo, con sumo dolor lo supo. Levantó la vista y la posó en el menor, su sola expresión motivó al otro a que explicara la razón de su visita.  
  
—Mejor, porque he venido a verte a ti —una sonrisa algo lujuriosa curvó sus labios.  
—Mira niño que yo no soy Saga —se defendió riendo, incrédulo ante la felina mirada—, podemos ser parecidos, pero no somos la misma persona.  
—Por eso mismo he venido —La mirada de Ikki era más firme.  
—No pienses que conmigo lograrás vengarte de lo que te haya hecho Saga.  
—Eso no me importa.

  
Kanon, sin dudas, no era Saga; pero tampoco era de cartón y su cuerpo reaccionó a la provocación, apenas, pero lo hizo. La cercanía del menor lo estaba matando. Se sorprendió al notar la capacidad de seducción que poseía ese crío.  
  
—La verdad es que necesito algo de... atención —confesó el General esforzándose por no sonreír, fijó la mirada en el otro, desafiándolo.  
—Bueno, yo puedo darte esa atención. Al menos esta noche.  
—¿Por qué yo? —investigó el griego realmente curioso.  
—No te confundas —dijo el Phoenix con energía—, aunque sea un pendejo como dice tu hermano... sé manejar mis sentimientos. Solo quiero follar.  
—Oh... —se estremeció, de pie a cabeza, al oír esas palabras surgir de la boca de quien menos lo esperaba.  
—No busco amor, ni consuelo, ni nada similar.  
  
Mintió... porque en parte estaba allí motivado por la necesidad de estar con alguien que le prestara unos minutos de su tiempo para consolarlo. Estaba cansado, de huir y de cumplir el papel de chico malo, por una vez quiso ser sencillo y vulnerable. Sobre todo si quedaba a merced de semejante adonis griego.

  
Ikki no lo podía negar, Kanon despertaba mil veces más su curiosidad y apetito sexual que Saga. Aunque fuesen iguales al ojo humano había algo en el General que le excitaba de sobremanera, quizás el saber que a diferencia del cretino de Géminis, el gemelo menor no tenía tanta diversión, y que con seguridad se encontraba algo "necesitado".  
  
—No puedes ir así por la vida —bromeó el griego rozándole con los labios los del menor. Puso una mano en la parte más baja de la espalda—… comportándote de esta forma, tienes una reputación que defender.  
—No dejo de ser quien soy —Ikki pegó más el cuerpo al de Kanon para sentir la notable dureza en la entrepierna del mayor— por disfrutar de un buen pedazo de carne enterrado en el culo.  
  
Esas palabras, dichas de una forma tan soez y mal intencionadas, fueron la gota que colmó el vaso para el General. Aferró los glúteos del menor, hundiendo la lengua en esa boca sucia, deleitándose con el sabor del menor, este le correspondió dejándose hacer y dejándose tocar.  
  
Sumiso y entregado... el poderoso Phoenix.  
  
El mayor desprendió uno a uno los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta esa noche, siguió con los pantalones sin dejar de besar, lamer y mordisquear el moreno pecho de Ikki, quien se estremecía ante ese contacto, lanzando pequeños suspiros y gemidos de placer.  
  
Por su lado el Phoenix no se quedó quieto, una vez que estuvo por completo desnudo, con un poco mas de desesperación le quitó todas las prendas, que no eran muchas, dejando al descubierto un formado cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices.

 

El miembro, ligeramente enhiesto, fue apresado por la mano del menor el cual, curioso como un niño, lo investigó. La textura y la temperatura eran muy sugerentes, se vio en la necesidad de arrodillarse, para llevárselo a su boca y degustarlo. Así sabía catar a sus amantes.  
  
Aún de pie, Kanon se sostuvo aferrando entre los dedos la azulada cabellera. No cerró los ojos, para así no privarse de tan magnífica escena que el Phoenix le estaba regalando. El pene, ahora erguido en su totalidad, se perdió en la boca del menor quien divertido no dejaba de observar a los ojos del General. Este no tuvo más opciones que separar con sutileza a su amante para evitar eyacular tan rápido. Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó un par de metros para acostarlo boca abajo sobre el sillón.  
  
El menor, excitado hasta donde física y espiritualmente le fue posible, elevó apenas el trasero ofreciéndose sin tapujos, pero el hombre no pensaba tomarlo tan rápido, primero lo primero... Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la tersa piel de la espalda, descendiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a los glúteos.

  
Ikki se movió apenas, buscando un contacto más directo y al mismo tiempo dándole lugar a su propio miembro que, hinchado, se encontraba apresado entre su cuerpo y el sillón. Presa de la lujuria se tomó con las manos el trasero y se separó las nalgas regalándole a Kanon una perfecta vista de su sagrado orificio.  
  
Con tan solo un dedo, el General acarició esa redondeada entrada arrancándole a su compañero un gemido de ansiedad. Sonrió, le gustaba verlo al Phoenix tan suyo. Acercó el rostro hasta la nalga que estaba más accesible al mismo tiempo que con las manos le tomó de las caderas para elevarlas, y besó aquella zona... apenas un imperceptible roce de labios.  
  
Ikki ya no daba más, comprendía que recién habían empezado, pero todo su ser clamaba una atención más directa. Como adivinando las necesidades de su amante, el mayor se volvió más osado, y fue la lengua la que recorrió los glúteos de Ikki, humedeciendo todo a su paso, ganando más terreno.  
  
El Phoenix intuyó las verdaderas intenciones de Kanon, por eso se acomodó mejor, quedando con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el sillón. El General no perdió más tiempo y acercó la lengua al acostumbrado orificio sin dejar de acariciar las nalgas con un poco mas de presión en el trato.

  
El menor se dejó llevar, tanto, que terminó masturbándose despacio, sintiendo ese calor en la parte más prohibida de su cuerpo. La lengua del griego estaba haciendo maravillas allí, dilatando poco a poco, introduciéndose indecorosamente en esa sucia intimidad.  
  
Las manos del mayor no se quedaron quietas, iban desde los glúteos del Santo de bronce a los testículos, los cuales masajeó con el fin de ayudarlo a descargarse. Se las arregló para tocar la punta del pene y fue con ese "inocente" contacto que un poco del néctar se liberó.  
  
Ikki se mordió los labios y se apretó con cuidado la base del pene. Incorporó apenas la espalda y buscó regularizar la respiración, después echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la cercanía de Kanon quien, con lentitud, se sitúo detrás del Phoenix abrazándolo y acariciándole el pecho.

  
Gimió sobrepasado de placer cuando sintió la lengua del General en la oreja y un mordisco. Luego jaló apenas de sus cabellos para poder llegar hasta el cuello y hacer lo mismo. Las manos del Phoenix, en aquella posición, buscaron las nalgas del mayor, acarició la parte externa de los muslos incitándolo a que lo penetrara de una bendita vez.  
  
Pero el mayor lo torturó un rato más. Acercó el pene al trasero, rozándole apenas y sin invadirlo. Acarició en cambio la pelvis hasta llegar al miembro humedecido e hinchado, supo que no se había descargado del todo. Le regaló un beso en la espalda al mismo tiempo que acomodó el miembro en el orificio del menor ejerciendo un poco de presión.  
  
Ikki lo ayudó, relajando esa parte del cuerpo, y la punta apenas irrumpió en su intimidad. No le gustaban las cosas delicadas o dulces, ni mucho menos pasivas... por eso llevó el cuerpo hacia atrás clavándose profundamente aquella dureza. Comprendiendo las intenciones del Phoenix, Kanon no tuvo piedad y lo penetró con una fuerte y segura estocada que les arrancó, a los dos por igual, un gemido, mitad placer, mitad dolor.  
  
El vaivén no fue lento ni pausado, fue furioso y desincronizado al principio. Es que el menor no podía estarse quieto, masturbaba su propio miembro moviendo las caderas acompasadamente. Arrodillados como se encontraban, con las espaldas por completo enderezadas, la penetración era sumamente intensa y placentera.  
  
Kanon varió la intensidad, con el fin de retrasar su propia eyaculación, metiéndose con lentitud en el interior del japonés, tomaba pequeños descansos sin retirar del todo el pene, dejándolo guardado en aquella calurosa cavidad que le envolvía y le satisfacía una primitiva necesidad.

  
Pero lo bueno dura poco. Los movimientos se tornaron más frenéticos a medida que la excitación alcanzaba su punto máximo. Gimiendo escandalosamente se descargó dentro de Ikki.  
  
La calma llegó, aunque los cuerpos se encontraban agitados y alborotados. El Phoenix aun sintiendo las débiles palpitaciones que la hombría del General le dedicaba en su trasero, se acomodó mejor, saliendo de la posición y quedando frente al mayor. Sin darle tiempo a nada lo tomó con algo de brusquedad de los cabellos y lo jaló hacia abajo, obligándole a engullir su miembro el cual, al tan solo sentir los labios apresando el glande, largó el semen de manera muy abundante.

  
El menor no lo dejó incorporarse, no hasta que el pene largó la última gota y se aseguró de que el griego había bebido todo. Cuando lo liberó, Kanon le dedicó una sonrisa. Lo tomó por la cintura lo acostó en el sillón, sobre su cuerpo.  
  
El silencio no fue quebrado. Se quedaron en esa posición disfrutando de una sensación gratificante que aun no los abandonaba. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, cuando ya el frío comenzaba a sentirse sobre la piel, el General habló.  
  
—Será mejor que te vistas. Saga podría llegar en cualquier momento.  
—No me importa —Elevó los hombros para afirmar esa idea— ¿a ti sí? —levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión del hombre cuando le diera la respuesta.  
—Pues... no debería —suspiró—. Ya estoy cansado de no tener derechos... —confesó, pero automáticamente se arrepintió de sus palabras— Sé que este no es mi lugar, ni siquiera soy un Santo Dorado.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? —Ikki se incorporó con algo de pereza hasta quedar sentado en el sillón.  
—Desde que Poseidón cayó y fui perdonado... —frenó sus palabras, porque por primera vez el mismo se estaba cuestionando aquella lógica pregunta.  
  
Lógica, sí... Quizás lo era por demás, pero fue recién frente al Phoenix que se vio en la necesidad de explicarse algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo.  
  
—Supongo... —susurró el griego poniéndose de pie y exponiéndose— que tampoco tengo a donde ir.  
—Y por eso soportas a tu hermano —Una sonrisa surcó los labios del menor, quien observaba al otro desde abajo. Kanon seguía desnudo al igual que él.  
—Sé que Saga a veces es complicado.  
—¿A veces? —mencionó estirando el brazo para tomar la ropa y comenzar a vestirse.  
—No lo juzgo —volvió a sentarse, vencido por tener que reconocerlo—, no lo juzgo porque sé que en parte es mi culpa.  
  
Ikki guardó silencio, aunque no entendía del todo las palabras del mayor, supo que no era prudente ahondar demasiado.  
  
—El problema soy yo...  
—El problema es que está incapacitado para dar afecto —se quejó Ikki dejando al descubierto, solo un poco, sus emociones más veladas.  
—No, te equivocas —negó el gemelo con un semblante amargado—, su problema precisamente es que ama demasiado.  
  
El Phoenix elevó una ceja, sumamente confundido.  
  
—Ama a un hombre... que no puede corresponderle.  
  
Bajó la vista al suelo sintiendo como su cuerpo se apoderaba de un sentimiento desgarrador de desesperanza. El Phoenix había finalizado de vestirse aunque su compañero no mostró interés en hacerlo.  
  
—Digo... ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas de aquí y ya? —Para el menor la solución era sencilla, tal vez porque no alcanzaba a concebir lo complicado del asunto— Y dejar de depender de tu hermano mayor —A modo de burla agregó— que ya estás algo grandecito para eso.  
  
El griego le dedicó una sonrisa, había mucha verdad en las palabras del muchacho. Se puso de pie, se acercó al japonés y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para luego depositar un fraternal beso en la frente. Después de ese gesto, sin mediar palabras, Ikki se fue por donde había llegado, y Kanon se vistió.  
  
…  
  
A tan solo un día después de lo acontecido el General de Poseidón recibió una nota de un escudero, en ella el Phoenix lo citaba. El lugar era el coliseo. Y no es que no le sorprendiese la solicitud del joven, o que fuera en una zona de combate, no tanto como verse involucrado en una "amistad" tan particular.

  
Es que el griego no solía llevarse con los tipos que reflejaban lo que él era, porque de esa forma podía ver sus defectos. Y vio mucho de sí, cuando era más joven, en el muchacho. Solo que a diferencia de él, Ikki poseía un buen corazón, libre de oscuros sentimientos.

  
Lo encontró de espaldas, vestido con ropa muy occidental: un pantalón de gabardina negro y una camiseta de color blanca, sin restarle importancia a las zapatillas de lona negra y el bolso.  
  
—Has venido.  
—Si me citan, acudo —contestó el mayor entrecerrando los ojos, importunado por los rayos del sol.  
—Me voy, como verás —Dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Kanon, con un porte y una mirada seria.  
—Me parece raro. —El General sonrió de medio lado— que el Phoenix le rinda cuentas a alguien.  
—No te equivoques —contradijo frunciendo la frente en un gesto divertido.

 

No era su intención contarle ni mucho menos pedirle permiso, ni a Kanon ni a nadie, él durante toda su corta vida se había movido por el mundo como una ficha de ajedrez sin tener las intenciones de comunicar nada previamente, porque la mayoría de las veces no tenía idea de cuál sería su camino o destino final.

—¿Entonces?  
—Solo quiero saber si... —sus ojos bailotearon inquietos.  
  
Esa actitud sorprendió al mayor y hasta cierto punto lo enterneció. Verlo al Phoenix tan nervioso no era algo usual.  
  
—Me preguntaba si… estarías aquí cuando vuelva.  
—¿Volverás? —Kanon ladeó apenas la cabeza.  
—Lo más probable. —Considerando su situación, no podría quedarse en la mansión por mucho que quisiera— ¿Estarás? —preguntó Ikki, comenzaba a sentirse molesto con el mayor, cerró los puños, tensando los músculos.  
—Lo dudo —El General esbozó una cálida sonrisa, aquella pregunta ¿encerraba otra o era solo su imaginación?  
  
Si estaría para él, cuando volviese, o si estaría físicamente en el Santuario. No lo adivinó.  
  
—¿No? —El Phoenix bajó la vista y guardó compostura. Dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
—Estaré en el pueblo. Lo mejor será que me aleje de Saga, por su bien —Sus palabras detuvieron la partida del menor—. Si me buscas, seguro que me encontrarás.  
  
Por orgullo Ikki no volteó. Asintió y elevó una mano en señal de saludo, perdiéndose a lo lejos en la inmensidad del paisaje. Kanon aguardó unos minutos antes de marcharse; el pelo ondeaba a causa del viento y eso no le permitió observar bien la figura del Phoenix esfumándose en la distancia.  
  
Habían sido enemigos, pero un día se _conocieron_.

Escapando de lo mismo y buscando lo mismo.

Habían sido enemigos... de sí mismos.  
  
  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
